Gred And Forge Are Born
by love1398
Summary: This is MY version of how Gred and Forge came to be. This will probably be a short story no more then 6 chapters. Enjoy, and review please!
1. Chapter 1

And Thus Gred and Forge Are Born

A/N: Ah, yes, the obvious equation. I've switched gears to Harry Potter! Hooray! I'll still be writing my Robin Hood fics. Enjoy (definitely silly). This will probably be a one-shot. Rate and Review.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Start:

"Mum!" screeched Percy, "Fred and George are annoying me!"

"We're not ANNOYING you, Perce, we're simply just irritating you. There is a difference, you know." Fred (or was it George?) said. The twins had just turned 9 yrs old, and were learning how to annoy siblings to the point of extinction. Their first target was Percy. They were going to annoy their mother, but they had feared her wrath, so they chose Percy. He was just as satisfying to anger, but had been harder to annoy. The minds of two evil geniuses were already put into action. They grinned as they watched their 11 yr old brother yell at them until he was hoarse. When Percy got boring, they turned their attention to Ron.

"Hello Ron! How's life on this fabulous day?" asked George. Ron looked at them nervously. He still hadn't forgotten the "teddy bear to spider" incident. Both the twins could see the fear in his eyes and they left him alone because even they had to admit, that "incident" was cruel. Fred poked George and pointed to their older brother Charlie, who was about to start his first year in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They tried to sneak up to Charlie, but Charlie (being ever so used to them) saw them first.

"I don't hope you want to prank me." He said. "You wouldn't want to have a repeat of last week, now would you?" Fred and George shuddered. NO they didn't. Being very disappointed, they walked into the living room to discuss divisionary tactics.

"I say George," said Fred, "We haven't been able to prank anyone lately. This is very strange, don't you agree?"

"I would Fred," said George, "But I think that our timing wasn't properly planned. We got our timing wrong."

"Well, we must get back on track! We don't want to ruin our reputation!"

"I have a brilliant idea!"

"So do I!"

"Mum doesn't know-"

"Who we are sometimes-"

"So by changing our names-"

"We'll confuse the whole family and get back on track!" they both stated in sync, marveling at the masterpiece of the beautiful plan.

"But what should our names be?" said Fred

"I know!" replied George, "We'll call ourselves 'Gred' and 'Forge'!"

"Brilliant, my dear brother!"

"I am, Fred, I am."

"No George, WE ARE!"

Later that night Fred and George (or Gred and Forge) were eating dinner with the family. Each of them were praying that one or the other would get called on, so they could put their prank into action. Their first willing victim was Molly Weasley.

"I've had a peaceful day today oddly enough, you two seem to be awfully quiet, is something wrong?" She said, immediately regretting speaking, for as a mother, she knew that something was going on.

"Well, Gred, I've had a nice quiet day too."

"Exactly the same here, Forge, and no mum, there is absolutely nothing wrong with us." The rest of the Weasley family stared at the twins in shock. Fred and George looked pleased at the attention they were receiving and decided to take it to the next level.

"Why are you looking at us as if we've grown 3 extra heads?" They asked. That snapped their family out of the trance as they lapsed into awkward silence. Finally Percy, fed up as he was with the twins, stood up.

"I've had enough of this. Fred, George, stop it!" Fred and George both grinned. Percy, who was the easiest to annoy had cracked first. Their mother would be the next. Mission accomplished, they ate their dinner, and quietly went to their bedroom to discuss how to make their mother "crack".

End

A/N:Ok, so maybe this will be a longer story than expected…..thank u for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Attack of the Mollywobbles

A/N: yeah, don't u just LUV the title? 2nd chapter is UUUUPPPP! Enjoy! Read and Review!I'd like to thank sxcsami for reviewing. And I'd like to thank Artremis A Dale for reviewing and keeping it short and to the point (same thing goes for the reviews for my other stories by her).

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

Start

Fred and George Weasley were having the time of their lives. Percy Weasley, being thoroughly annoyed and confused, bamboozled, and bewildered by their new names, had chosen to ignore them. This was not a setback, but a push forward, for now they could converse in their secret language (which happens to be pig latin) freely without him interfering with their plans (muwahahaha). Their mother, father, brothers, and sister were becoming a problem because they would always try to catch Fred and George calling each other their REAL names, so the rest of the family would be convinced that they had not got completely and utterly mad. Their plan failed, so the Weasley family was forced to come to that dreaded conclusion. They were also becoming a nuisance, or, at least, the twins thought so. What could the infamous pranksters do to their FAMILY? Drive them nuts, of course, but they feared their mother's wrath. Not a pretty sight at ALL. Heck, they'd rather take on a hundred full-grown garden gnomes then Mollywobbles (Arthur's nickname NOT MINE). Fred and George had to put their minds out on this one, but in the end they finally formulated a plan. Molly Weasley and the rest of the family were going down.

It was a bright, almost perfect summer day in Ottery St. Catchpole. But the tension in the air had not subdued, and the Weasley family was undergoing amusing, yet challenging times. Fred and George had been switched to Gred and Forge, and now it was impossible to tell them apart (unless you happened to slip veritiserum into their drink). The rest of the family was going nuts. Finally, the notorious twins decided to break the camels back by evolving a plan that would annoy the Weasley family so much, that they wouldn't have to prank them for another year. This was the final showdown, the ending, the mass extinction, and it HAD to be perfect. The twins were playing in the garden, oblivious to the family spying on them by the bushes. The family was having a heated conversation about Fred and George.

"Do you think that they've finally jumped off the deep end, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly

"Nonsense, Molly," said Arthur calmly although he looked extremely put off, "They are just probably pulling another prank on us again."

"Well, I for one, agree with Mum." Said Charlie

"I do too." Said Bill

"I agree with Dad" said Ron, "They didn't pull a prank on us at all last week. I think that this is their way of getting at us."

"Fwed and Worge have gone cuckoo." Babbled Ginny happily, playing with the wildflowers and covering herself with dirt.

Meanwhile, on Fred and George's side of the bush, they were reciting random facts loudly, as if they knew that their family was spying on them.

"I say Gred," said Forge, "Did you know that a peregrine falcon can fly up to 270 miles per hour (that's about 540 kilometers)?

"I did not know that Forge, but did YOU know that in England in the 19th century, pants were called a dirty word?"

"I had no idea Gred! That's exciting! I wonder what the dirty word would have been…."

"THAT'S IT!" said Molly running out of a bush, startling the two, and "I have had ENOUGH!" The twins took that cue to RUN FOR THEIR ARSES with Molly screaming nasty nasty words behind them (that I'd rather NOT mention). Arthur and the rest glanced amusedly at each other before laughing hysterically.

"Oh, my poor sons "said Arthur gasping for breath as he tried to make a nice example to Ginny. He failed.

"Yeah," said Bill, "I hope that I can see them again." The crowd burst out into a new fit of giggles. They abruptly came to a stop, however, when a disheveled Molly came running out to them saying, "We need to talk."

And Thus Fred and George Were Temporarily Outlawed From the Weasley Family

A/N: Well? How was it?


	3. Chapter 3

The Plan, Temporary Insanity, and Gred and Forge

A/N: Alright! Third chapter to my story! We're on a ROLL! Thank you for reading, and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Start

The Weasley family gathered around the dining room table, which was Gred and Forge 'proofed'. That meant that whenever Fred and George were invading, special enchantments locked the dining room from their grasp. This had proved useful, for Fred and George were constant invaders to what was marked 'enemy territory'. This was a major setback for the twins; they had not expected their family to react in such a way. This was unnerving to them, and they most certainly didn't like it. Gred and Forge were now starting to think that their plan had gone a _little_ too far. Nevertheless, they still kept going. Now we shall go back to the family (minus the twins) conversation.

"Molly, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Arthur, why wouldn't I be?" said she

"It seems just a tad bit unlike you to do this." He replied

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right Dad?" said Charlie

"Yeah, I wanna do dis too." said Ron eagerly. Slowly but surely, the rest of the family sided with Molly. Arthur was outnumbered. Molly carried on with the talking.

"The only tricky part will be to remember our names that we will choose, so that we can make them think that we've gone crazy as well. We haven't even chosen our names yet."

"I call dibs on Percabeth!" said Percy. Everybody stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Alright then…"said Bill, "I shall now be named Barney!" The Weasley family tried not to giggle.

"Why Barney, Bill?" sniggered Charlie, "You do know that that happens to be the name of a purple muggle dinosaur, right?"

"Well, it can't be worse than Percabeth, right Perce?"

"Oh, shut up, I read that in a book!"

"I will be Conrad, then a NICE, NORMAL, SIMPLE name." Said Charlie. Bill and Percy glared at him.

"I wanna be Robin," said Ron, "Can Ginny be Gloria?"

"I think that that is a good idea, Ron (or should I say Robin?). I will be Monica, and Arthur, what do you want to be named?"

"I would like to think of myself as Alastor, so Alastor I shall think of myself as." Said Arthur.

"You mean that you want to name yourself after that famous auror?" said Percy surprised

"Yes, why not?"

"Well why can't you name yourself Albus?"

"Because that is the headmaster's name, and the twins don't know who Alastor is, do they? All the more confusing."

With that settled the family tried to practice their new names on each other. It was quite a sight watching the rest of the Weasleys try to go mad.

"So Barney, what do you think of this plan?"

"Why this is simply splendid, Conrad. I just hope that Dad remembers his REAL name when he goes to work. It would be embarrassing to see him call himself 'Alastor' in front of Moody. Either way, this shall be tremendously fun. This is my chance to get back at the twins for the prank that they pulled on me last week."

"Too true, too true, my dear brother. Gred and Forge are in for a surprise."

"Monica, are you completely sure that this plan of yours will work?"

"Quite sure Alastor, and even if it doesn't, it is plenty fun. I need to think creatively once in a while. This will hopefully teach Fred and George (now Christened the "Unspeakables") a good lesson."

"I love this side of you dear."

"Thank you; now let us get those "Unspeakables". It's payback time."

End

A/N: Well, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed this one. Review please (you don't have to, but I would appreciate it). Special thanks to MegHatesJustinBieber for reviewing on my last chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Newsflash: Weasley Family Gone Mad

A/N: Hello. 4TH CHAPTER! Anyway, thank you for reading thus far, and I really hope that you enjoy this one. Thanks for reading and review please. But anyway, entering stage right…..THE WEASLEYS!

start

"Hello Gred, hello Forge." Said Bill. Both twins looked up in surprise. Had he gone mad? He wasn't supposed to talk to them, they were enemies. They answered uneasily.

"We're just fine Bill." They said.

"Bill? Oh no it's Barney." He said nonchalantly. Gred and Forge looked at him again, this time with more unease. He had most definitely gone mad. Maybe they had taken this a bit too far. But wait! Maybe the rest of the Weasley family was retaliating to their craziness and pulling a practical joke. That must be it!

"Haha. Very funny Bill, but you know that you can't pull a prank on US. We can spot one a kilometer away. Give it up, mate."

"What are you two talking about, my name is Barney, and I like purple dinosaurs." Bill inwardly grimaced as he said that. His mum forced him too, and Charlie made the lines. He supposed that if this was to get back at the twins, he wouldn't get back at Charlie. If this failed, like it almost did just now, he would make sure that Charlie would be walking around with octopus tentacles instead of legs.

Fred and George looked at each other with identical expressions. Was the family toying with them, or was it for real. They decided to play along.

"Well then _Barney,_ can you sing our favorite song by another _Barney_? Since you like purple dinosaurs _so much_ you must know it."

"Oh, uh, sure guys. I'll sing it." Bill most DEFINATLEY grimaced this time. He had a horrible voice, and Charlie didn't mention anything about a SONG. He was getting more embarrassed at the moment, but he kept his stature and said, "Which song is it?"

The twins were stumped. They didn't watch muggle shows, they had only heard about this from their dad. But nevertheless, the crafty foxes made something up. "We want you to sing the theme song of Barney."

"Alright then, here it goes." Bill was more nervous and frustrated then a hippo with teething problems. If he DID do this, then the twins would never let him down, but if he didn't, then the rest of his family never would. He could imagine it. After some careful thinking, he decided to…sing it. The twins didn't know the song so if he made something up, they wouldn't recognize it as a fake. Here goes nothing, he thought.

_I'm a …..hopping, singing purple dinosaur_

_ But I make kids very happy cause I don't really rawr_

_ I am happy all the time so come and play with me_

_ So that's the story of-_

"Hey, Barney I got to go to work now, whoa." Said Alastor (Arthur)

"Oh, hey dad." Said Barney, "Gred and Forge got me to sing the theme song of Barney cause I love him, and stuff."

"Ahh, I see. Have fun boys." Arthur walked out of the room. Bill glared at the twins, who were grinning like maniacs. They quietly walked out of the room, leaving Bill to think up of curses to hit Charlie with when they got back to school.

End

A/N: How do you like it? I was SO EMBARRASED when I wrote the song thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Temporary Confusion

A/N: YEAH! CHAPTER 5! Finally sorry for the wait, I had to take my high school application test. Anyway thanks to all of you who reviewed *gives brownies*. Read and review plz (you only have to read it really). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Start

"Hi Mum!" said Fred (Gred) when she was washing the dishes. After that 'incident' with Bill, he and George wanted to see if the rest of the family had gone mad too. It was a likely possibility, Bill was always the most sensible guy in their family (and you couldn't blame them for thinking so, with Arthur's muggle obsession etc.). The twins were still not fully convinced that the Weasley's weren't pulling one (or trying to) on them. But there was a very high possibility that Molly and the rest had gone mad, they seemed like it every other time that the twins pulled a prank.

"Hello dears, how was your day?" she asked kindly. The twins exchanged surprised looks. Their mother hadn't talked to them in such a kind and carefree manner since…well…never. Something was most unquestionably wrong with them. After this prank, they had expected the rest of the Weasley family to never speak to them again in a haze of anger. But as they say you must expect the unexpected (a saying in which I do not agree upon, by the way), and this was indeed the unexpected. They gave one more look at their mother who was smiling and humming to herself as she did the dishes, then slithered out of the room to discuss these 'happenings' in their 'secret' language.

(A/N: for those of you who don't know pig Latin, you just take the word and take the first letter out of it and put it at the end with an 'ay'. For example, my name is Mabel, so in pig Latin it would be abelmay.)

"Uroay amilyfay ashay onegay razycay." Said George. Fred nodded and replied

"Utbay hatway fiay heytay reay layingpa ay okejay noay suay?"

"Ia on'tday hinktay heytay reay. Tiay akestay ay eryva oodgay rankerpay otay rankpay suay." George said. Fred sighed and nooded, finally giving up his case. They walked back into the dining room and smiled at their mother. This should be extremely interesting.

A/N: I'm So so sorry for the shortness. I really rushed this one, I'm really sorry, Hopefully the next one will be longer! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The Final Showdown

A/N: My story is about to end folks! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. But enough of MY sappy story, let's get on with it. I'M SO EXCITED!

Disclaimer: Tis time that I tell thee: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Thy stories were made by J.K Rowling, and I did not take part of thy writing, screening, or anything else. I be but a poor writer of fanfiction.

The Weasley family had had a tough week. The twins were acting crazy, which confused everyone, especially their mother who couldn't get their proper names anyway. Then the whole family started to act crazy, which confused the twins, who were now convinced that their family had gone completely mad because they would have cracked by now and were keeping it crazy just for their sake. The family was now convinced that the twins were in fact _lying_, because of the looks on their faces whenever another family member stepped into the room. This was a miracle for the family they were getting quite shabby at keeping their act up. Percy simply wasn't made for acting like a fool. And Arthur kept on getting confused about his names at work and home. After a while of this, the Weasley's had decided to let them know at the end of the week at dinner. (with Molly fuming, of course, I mean, how dare they pull such a joke and have the whole family convinced that they were mad!) Anyway, back to the dinner.

Dinner was splendid (as Molly's cooking always was). Mashed potatoes, steak, corn on the cob, and some gravy were all that was on the menu (with pie for dinner). The family shared some feeble conversations and small talk, but afterwards lapsed into an awkward silence. The family (minus Fred and George) shared cautious looks as they figured out that this would be the time to tell them. Everyone took a deep breath and-

"Mum, Dad, we've got something to say to you. We faked being crazy and we're really really sorry, but now that you're extremely crazy too we figured that you've gone mad. Please please please change back, we're begging you! We'll even do our dirty laundry for a month, just change back please!" burst out Fred and George. The rest of the family looked surprised. They were planning to say the thing to _the twins_, not the other way around. But they could still surprise them anyway.

"That's alright dears, we knew that you were joking, and we thought that if we had become mad too, we would finally get you to crack and tell us the truth. I guess that our plan worked." Said Molly kindly. The twins shared looks of pure shock. Mum? Dad? PERCY? PRANK THEM? Never! The world was finally coming to an end! But alas, tis be true. The Weasley family had been out pranked the two of Hogwarts soon to be most famous pranksters.

"We're sorry for pretending, Mum." Said Fred

"Yeah, we only meant it as a joke." Said George

"Will you please forgive us?" they both finished

"Of course dears," said Molly

"You're two of our boys," said Arthur, "How could we not forgive you?"

That being said, the two scrawny boys enveloped their mother and father in a teddy bear hug. (aww….) The rest of the boys and Ginny watched happily. The prank war was finally over.

"Thank Merlin," said Bill jokingly, "I was wondering how long I would have to act like a muggle who likes purple dinosaurs." The whole family laughed heartily, content with who they are at last.

End

A/N: Well, that's all for now folks! Hope that you all enjoyed this!


End file.
